Are you my daddy? A Nalu Fanfic
by Emmichan236
Summary: After spending a drunk night with Natsu, Lucy makes a decision to leave Fairy Tail! Lucy returns 5 years later with a little girl named Natalie.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Fairy Tail

**Are you my daddy?** | _A Nalu FanFic _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail (I only own Natalie). So please enjoy and leave a review ^-^**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye Fairy tail**

**Lucy-POV:**

It's been 2 months since the incident with Natsu. The day after it happened Natsu had forgot what had happened. I told him to forget it, that nothing had happened. We haven't had a conversation longer than 2 minutes since then. Every time I to try to talk to Natsu he says he's busy and goes talk with Lisanna or get in a fight with Gray. Happy has noticed it too, how Natsu doesn't want to talk me. I wish that never had happened. I wish I never walked home with Natsu.

**_-=+=- At the guild -=+=-_**

"YOU WANT TO LEAVE FAIRY TAIL?!" The guild was shocked when i told them i was leaving. "Lu-chan, why do you want to leave us?" Levy said as she tugged on my sleeve. "Lucy is something wrong? Is that why you want to leave?" Mira was right something was wrong. "No nothing's wrong I just want to go and explore the world." "WE CAN GO WITH YOU!" The guild yelled. "Sorry guys...I just want to spend some time by myself and see how a regular lifestyle is." "Will you come back Lu-chan?" I smiled and held Levy's small hands. Of course I'll come back Fairy Tail is like another family to me." They all nodded and began crying and hugging me. I said my good bye's and like that I was no longer a member of Fairy Tail.

**_-+- Flash Back -+-_**

"Aye Luce can't I just sleep at your house with you?" Natsu was hugging me from behind...He was drunk. "Natsu Happy is waiting for you a your house, you should go with him." Natsu smirked "Happy will be fine, I bet he's not even home." "I eventually gave in and let Natsu stay at my house." When we got to my house Natsu immediately dragged me with him to my bed and like that Natsu and I... We created a human.

**[5 years later]**

"Mommy where are we going?" Said the bright eyed child. "Where mommy used to live when she was young." We walked up to the guild doors. Finally after 5 years I face my fears and come reveal the reason why I left fairy tail. I open the door and everyone is there having fun and laughing. Levy notices me. "LUCY?!" The whole guild looks at the door and sees me. "Hey everybody! I'm back!" I walk into the guild. Everyone keeps staring at me. Erza breaks the silence "Lucy...who's that?" I smile at her and I respond "It's my daughter, Natalie." The whole guild has there eyes on my daughter. "Wait, Lucy who's her father?" Asks Gray. I look down at my daughter. I rather not say. I look around the guild. "Where's the others?" I didn't see Happy, Lily, Carla, Gajeel, Wendy, Lisanna and Natsu. "Oh, they went out on a job request." "Oh I see." Erza sits next to Natalie. "How old are you Natalie?" Natalie looks down and then up at me. " I'm Four years old." Natalie said as she held up four fingers. "Does that mean Lu-Chan got pregnant after she left?" I just ignored what Levy said and changed the subject. "I deiced to move back to magnolia and raise Natalie here." I spent the rest of the day at the guild and I even got my guild mark back. Natalie also got the guild mark. I afraid what I was going to tell Natsu when he came back.

**That's It for ****Chapter One****! I hope you enjoyed it! And please remember to leave a review so I can make the next chapter better! Thank you! **

**-EmmiChan236**


	2. Chapter 2: Tiny Pink Fists

**Chapter Two: Tiny pink fists**

**Are you my daddy? | A Nalu FanFiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the members from Fairy Tail (I only own Natalie)**

**The next day**

**Lucy's POV:**

Me and Natalie were heading up to the guild to speak with Master Makarov

Mira called earlier saying that master wanted to see me and Natalie and have a little "Talk". As we were approaching the guild we caught a glimpse of a flying blue cat...Happy. When we entered the guild Happy, Carla, and Lily were there. "LUCY?!" Said the surprised exceeds. I smiled and waved at them. "Hello Happy, Carla, Lily!" "Lucy you're back!" Happy said has he flew toward me. "Yep I decided to move back." Carla was looking at Natalie with a surprised look. "Lucy who's this?" I got down to Carla and Natalie's level. "Guys this is my daughter Natalie." Natalie looked at the exceeds. "Hi I'm Natalie Heartfilia, I'm four years old!" I smiled and looked at the exceeds and at my daughter. Then I remembered if the exceeds were here then Natsu must be here too. I searched the guild frantically. I didn't see them. "Oi Happy! Where are the rest?" "They went to celebrate the success of the job, but we decided to fly back." So Natsu wasn't here yet. Good. "Okay Natalie lets go talk to Makarov."

**In Makarov's office**

"Lucy as you know Natalie is now a member of Fairy Tail, and that means we have to put in the records what her magic skill is." I myself dont know what her magic is. "Master I actually don't know what her magic is." Makarov looked at us. "Well we have to find out, lets go outside and figure out." We walked outside in front of the guild. Makarov looked at me and at Natalie. He came up to me and whispered "What was her fathers magic skill?" Looked down at Natalie. Then whispered back "He used a type of Fire magic..." Makarov nodded and stood in front of Natalie. He then began attacking Natalie forcing her to use her magic. She dodged all his attacks and eventually he cornered Natalie. At this point the whole guild was out watching Natalie and Makarov. Makarov was about to swing at Natalie when all of a sudden master got punched by Natalie, and Natalie's fists were covered in Bright Pink flames. Everyone gasped when they saw her magic...It was revealed that Natalie was a Dragon Slayer.

The whole guild was shocked. Makarov was still battling Natalie, as Natalie swung again the pink flames got bigger and stronger. "What the hell is this?" We turned to see who spoke. As I turned to see who it was...my heart sunk. It was Natsu. Makarov stops attacking Natalie. She swings once more revealing the pink flames. Natsu looks at me and at Natalie. Everyone has their eyes locked on us. Natalie comes toward us. "Mommy? What's wrong?" Natalie looks up at me and then at Natsu. "Lucy...who is this?" Nastu says looking straight at Natalie. "Her name is Natalie. She's your daughter." The whole guild gasps. "Are you my daddy?" Natalie says as she looks at Natsu. "Lucy...we need to talk." Natsu grabs my wrist and pulls me along.

**Cliffhanger! Hahaha what is Natsu thinking? I guess we have to wait to see. Remember to leave a review and if you have any ideas or tips to PM me! Also like my facebook page for sneak peaks! (Check bio) and thank you for the great review on the last chapter! :)**

**_Thank you! -Emmichan236_**


	3. Chapter 3: Sakura Flames

**Chapter 3: Sakura Flames**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (I own the cute little offspring Natalie)**

Natsu stood in front of me looking down at the ground. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?!" Natsu then looked at me. "I thought you would hate me for it, or that you wouldn't believe me." Natsu let out a chuckle then put my hands in his. "Lucy I would hate you for something like that, and I'm actually excited." "You are?" Natsu smiled. "Yeah!" I was relieve that Natsu wasn't angry with me. "Hey Luce lets head back, I want to start bonding with my little girl."

When We arrive back at the guild we see the other dragon slayers teaching Natalie how to use Dragon Roar. "Oi! We're back!" Natalie turns to us and runs toward me. "Mommy!" I look at Natsu then at Natalie. "Natalie this is your Dad." Natsu extends his arms hinting Natalie to hug him. Natalie goes into Natsu's arms. "Daddy!" The whole guild awes.

We all go into the guild and start to celebrate. "Wow Natsu who would think you'd have a kid!" "Very funny stripper." Natsu covers Natalie's eyes from seeing Gray nude, as usual. "Oi Natalie!" Natalie looks up at Natsu. "Do you want mommy and daddy to live together?" "Uhuh!" Natsu smiled at Natalie, and begins hugging her. "Oi Natalie why are you so cute!?"

Natsu and Natalie were inseparable. Both were Fire dragon slayers and with the other dragon slayers and Gray and Erza they made Fairy Tails strongest team. Natalie went with Natsu on her first job, thats when people began giving her the name "Sakura Flames". Natsu and I eventually got married a 2 years later. And the following year we got a new member to the Dragneel Family Baby Landon.

**Natalie's POV**

My dad and I were going on a job, my mom just had Landon so she couldn't come with us. "Oi'! Nat! Hurry up!" Dad was up ahead of me. "Coming!" We were going to go defeat a dark guild, which is what we usually do. "Oi' Nat! There's the Guild!" Our plan was for me to go and act like a lost child and when they take me in I do Dragon Roar and then dad comes in and we KICK THEIR BUTTS! "Lets start the plan."

"ROAR OF THE FLAME DRAGON" Natsu comes crashing in through a window. "IRON FISTS OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" We all know how this is going to end, Dad makes a big mess and we defeat the dark guild THE END!

**Natsu's POV**

Its great having Natalie as my daughter, Shes like me energetic and has good looks, but not only that but shes a dragon slayer LIKE ME! If Landon turn to be a fire dragon slayer too we could be complete and known as the strongest team of fairy tail! "Come on lets head back to the guild." When we arrive at the guild everyone is talking about a new lighting dragon slayer, i wonder who it could be...maybe a friend of Laxus? I see Lucy talking to Mira, Lisanna, Erza, and Levy so I go toward them. "Im back!" "Welcome back Natsu." They all had their eyes on me. "Do you guys know who the new lightning dragon slayer is?" They give me a smirk. Lucy nods and points at Landon who is napping in levy's arms.

**What? But how? curious huh? Well you'll find out in the next chapter ;). Sorry if this chapter goes too fast I wanted Natalie to age so we could have things happen to her. And Landon i just think he'll be a great addition to the Dragneel family I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to leave a review and PM me if you have ideas on what should happen next! **

**Ps. This chapter was rushed so I might just delete it if you didn't like how the story is going. **

**-Emmichan236**


	4. Chapter 4: Lightning Dragon Slayer

**Chapter 4: Lighting Dragon Slayer**

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail (I own Natalie and Landon)**

"Wait how do you know Landon's magic?" Erza was sulking. "Um I kind of drew my sword in a panic." "DREW YOUR SWORD?! TO A BABY!?" "I so sorry I was surprised. I didn't know he would try to defend him self." Natsu took a deep breath. "It's okay Erza I know you would try to hurt a baby, but his magic was lighting?" At this point Landon was awake, and began searching for his Dad. "Well it was a mixture of two elements, lightning and fire." "The lighting from the time I ate Laxuses lightning?" "I'm assuming that." "But what is he actually considered by the guild?" Master Makarov comes toward them. "We decided to list him as the Fire lightning Dragon Slayer." "Lightning and Fire huh?" "Laxus!" "A combination of two strong elements you both should be grateful for that, Landon will become one of the best Dragon Slayers even better than Natalie."

Natalie whispers "Better than me? Is Dad going to like Landon more than me? I don't want that." Asuka comes toward me. "Natalie you little brother is so cute! I wish I had a little brother to play with." "You can have him if you want." Natalie storms out of the guild. "Oi! Natalie where are you going?" Natalie doesn't hear Natsu so she keeps walking. Lucy sees that Natalie leaves so she goes after her. "Natalie! Where are you going?!" Natalie turns around to see Lucy running after her. "Home." Lucy stops running and is trying to catch her breath. "Why?" Natalie turns around again. "Because it's boring at the guild." "But you loved coming to the guild." "Well not anymore." Lucy notices somethings wrong. "Natalie is something bothering you." "Mom you can't do anything about it. You're weaker than the word weak so you wouldn't be able to help." Lucy was in shock of what Natalie said. Natalie keeps walking toward her house not turning back at all.

**The Next Day**

"Oi' Nat! Wake up it's time for school." ... No response from Natalie. "NATALIE DRAGNEEL!" Still no response. Natsu heads towards Natalie's room. "Natalie if you don't get up right now you can't go to the guild for the rest of the week." Still no response. Natsu opens the door. "Natalie?" She wasn't there. "Oi' Luce! Where's Natalie?" Lucy peaks her head out of their room. "She isn't in her room?" "No she's not here." Natsu takes out his phone and dials Mira's number "Ah good morning Natsu!" "Oi' has Natalie passed by the guild this morning?" "No she hasn't I heard she went to school with Asuka." "Oh okay thanks." Natsu hangs up. "She went to school already." "Oh she must have woke up before us." "Mm, it doesn't sound like Natalie." Lucy goes into Landon's room. "She could have just been excited for school today." "Hmm maybe, I wanted to have a talk with her before she went to school." Lucy picks up Landon. "Talk to her about what?" "About what she said to you yesterday." "Oh that, it's okay shes only 8 she doesn't understand much, and again it is true."

**With Asuka and Natalie**

"Asuka your Mom is so cool! She's a sniper!" Asuka and Natalie are walking to school. "Yeah but your Mom is pretty cool too Natalie!" Natalie sighs. "Not really all my mom does is open doors." "But you have a great family too! Your Dad is a Dragon Slayer! And your brother has combined elements!" Natalie stops walking. "Can you not talk about Landon." "Oh okay but is something bothering you about him?" Natalie ignores what Asuka said and keeps walking to school.

**Okay this time I decided not to put a cliff hanger. After that big time skip I started slowing down (the time skip was a big part in the story) as you see Natalie isn't such a "sweet heart" anymore. Anyway thank you to **** who gave me that helpful review! I hope you liked this chapter :D also I've decided to post this series daily (or twice a day on some occasions) in early July I will be posting a new series. The series will not be a fan fiction it will be something I've made up in the past year! I hope you'll look forward to that. See you guys in the next chapter! And remember to leave a review and to follow or favorite the story if you liked it or enjoyed it! :D**

**Thank you! **

Like my page on Facebook for updates and sneak peaks! (link in bio)

**_-Emmichan236_**


	5. Chapter 5: Disappearance

**Chapter 5: Disappearance**

**A Nalu Fan fiction**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**After School**

"Natalie isn't that your Dad?" Natalie looks at the school gate where Natsu was waiting for her with Landon. "OMG IT'S THE SALAMANDER FROM FAIRY TAIL!" None of Natalie's friends has seen Natsu up close before. "It's just my Dad I don't see why everyone is so excited to see him." Natalie began walking out the classroom. "Look! Natalie's little brother is there too!" Everyone rushed out of the class room. Natalie began walking toward the school gate where all her classmates swarmed Natsu. Natsu stood there confused and searched for Natalie. Natalie walks past Natsu. "Oi' Nat!" Natalie ignores Natsu. "Natalie!" Still nothing. Natsu tried to get out of the sea of kids, but when he did Natalie was gone.

**At the guild**

"Hello Mira-san." Natalie sat down by the bar. "Hi Natalie, how was school?" Natalie placed her bag on the back of her seat. "Good, but my Dad was waiting for me after school." "Oh yeah! Natsu wanted to talk to you." Mira said as she prepared a chocolate milk shake for Natalie. "Oh is that why, wow." "Hey Natalie how do like being a big sister." Natalie shrugged. "Well I hate it to be honest." Mira was confused. "But you were so excited when Landon was born." "He's an attention hog, I hate it." Lisanna walks in the guild. "What do you hate Natalie?" Natalie turns around to see Lisanna. "Landon." "Why?" Natalie sighs. "Everyone always talks about how great of a dragon slayer is going to be and how strong he already is." Mira places a milkshake by Natalie. "Natalie are you jealous of all the attention he's getting?" Lisanna sits next next to Natalie. "Also your Dad told me what you said to your mom." Mira holds Natalie's hands. "Look here Natalie you need to see that you're not going to be the best at everything." Lisanna nods in agreement. Natalie gets her hands loose and grabs her bag and heads for the doors. "One day I will be the strongest Dragon Slayer alive! I'll be stronger than acnologia!" Natalie walks out of the guild.

**Later that night**

"Has anyone seen Natalie?!" After Natalie left the guild after school she hasn't been seen. "Have you heard anything Erza?" Erza sighed. "Nothing yet Natsu, but i"ll be searching." Erza heads off. "Hey Natsu has Lucy gotten any new information on where she could have gone?" Natsu took a deep breath. "Nothing yet, shes calling all the train stations." Gray puts his arm on Natsu's shoulder. "Come on Natsu you know we'll find her." "I hope so." 6 months pass and still no news on where Natalie could have gone.

**At Sabertooth**

"Come on Natalie! If you're going to surpass your father you need to defeat us first!" Sting and Rogue stood still as Natalie attacked them. "Try using Dragon Force! If we could do it you can too!" Natalie had gone to Sabertooth, she wanted to defeat Sting and Rogue first to show she was as strong as her father. "UGH! ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" This time Natalie had gotten Rogue to fall back. "That was good, but you need to use another move." Sting chuckled. At this point Natalie was aggravated, and she released Dragon Force. "There ya go!" Sting was helping Natalie train so she can beat Natsu and eventually defeat Acnologia. "Natalie when are you going to go back to fairy tail?" Rogue said as he got up. "When I defeat Sting."

**_Natalie is with Sabertooth? Wow. Anyway if you liked todays chapter leave a review and follow/favorite the story! Also like my facebook page where I post links to the latest chapter and post updates on this story and my upcoming story! (link in bio) thank you!_**

**_-Emmichan236_**


	6. Chapter 6: Guild Master

**Chapter 6: Guild Master**

**Are you my daddy? A Nalu fan fiction**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**3 months later -At Fairy Tail-**

"Ok Landon do it like daddy." Landon turns the other way. "Landon don't do this to daddy." Landon runs inside the guild. "Oh my gosh, who knew this kid would be so stubborn?!" Gajeel comes out of the guild. "Hey Natsu how is the training going?" Natsu sighs. "Well not good, Landon is so stubborn." Gajeel lets out a chuckle. "Well we all know where he gets that from!" Natsu rolls his eyes. "So Natsu any word about Nat?" Natsu shakes his head. "Nope we havent heard a thing about her." Gray comes running to the guild. "Oi' Gray why are you running?" Gray tries to catch his breath. "Natsu...Someone has...seen...Nat." Natsu's eyes widen. "WHERE?!" Gray has his head down as he hold his knees and bends over still trying to breathe. "She was with Sabertooth."

**With Natalie and Sting**

"How does it feel to be back here Natalie?" Natalie looks around. "Well nothing has changed." Sting laughs. "Well the only thing that has changed is you." Natalie the sweet little girl is no longer a sweet little girl. Natalie now a 9 year old almost 10 is one of the strongest Dragon Slayers out there. "Well I guess I have changed since Ive left, I'm a member of Sabertooth now and Im stronger than my father." Sting chuckles. "And now every one will look at you with amazement." All Natalie wanted was to be stronger than Natsu and to become his fear.

**At the guild**

"SABERTOOTH?!" Lucy sighs. "What has Natalie gotten herself into?!" "Hey Natsu you don't think Natalie came here to fight you?" Natsu gave Mira a confused look. "Why would she want to do that?" "Well...before she left she said she was going to become stronger than Acnologia." Natsu breaks out in laughs. "That's so funny! Our whole guild couldn't even defeat acnologia!"

The guild doors slam open. "NATSU DRAGNEEL." The whole guild turns to see who it was who called out Natsu. And to their surprise...it was Natalie.

"Oi' Natalie you're back!" Sting laughs. "She's coming not back to Fairy Tail you dumb ass!" Natsu stood there in confusion. "Natalie why are you with Sabertooth's Master?" Natsu grabs Natalie by her shoulder. "Natalie stop playing around and come home." Natalie shoves Natsu's hand off her left shoulder revealing her guild mark...her Sabertooth guild mark. "NATALIE WHY DO YOU HAVE THEIR GUILD MARK?!" The whole guild gasps. Natalie and Sting laugh. "We personally wanted to introduce our new guild master." Sting said as he pointed to Natalie. "Natalie? A guild master?" Natsu was confused. "Are you in doubt? Do you want me to show you?" Natalie steps outside of the guild as Sabertooth members drag out Natsu. "Give me you best shot." Natalie said as she stood face to face with Natsu. Natsu was angry. "Fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu swung. Natalie stops Natsu's fist. "Is that all you got?" Natalie pushes back Natsu. "CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE." Natalie reveals her first attack. The whole guild gasps. Natalie just used Natsu's strongest attack without any trouble. "FIRE DRAGONS CRUSHING FANG!" Natsu was mad. Natalie chuckles. "HOLY FIRE NOVA!" Holy Nova...white dragon slayer magic. Natsu was on the floor not moving. "What did they do to you?" Natsu whispered. "Come on Natsu! You're going to let a little girl beat you?" Sting said in between laughs. Natsu stood up. "Master why don't you show him some of your new skills." Natalie chuckled. "Shadow drive." The whole guild stared as Natalie became a shadow. "WHITE SHADOW DRAGONS CRUSHING FANG!" After that shot Natsu laid there without moving a muscle. He was out of magic. Natalie stood there laughing. Gajeel ran in. "NATALIE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Natalie grinned. "Nothing much, i just defeated the strongest Dragon Slayer." Gajeel was mad. He went into dragon force mode. "KARMA DEMON IRON GOD SWORD!" Natalie laughed. She dodged Gajeels attack and she broke his god sword and ate it. "You ate it?" Natalie laughed. "You can't defeat me." Wendy comes running in. "SHATTERING LIGHT SKY DRILL!" Instead of dodging Wendy's attack Natalie ate it. "You can't defeat me." Natalie broke out laughing. Fairy Tail stood there in shock. Natalie had defeated 3 dragon slayers.

**_Wow...That took 2 hours to write. Anyway I hope you enjoyed today's LONG chapter! And remember if you like the story to follow or favorite it! Also to leave a review on what you thought of this chapter! Also to like my facebook page (link in bio) THANK YOU! And sorry I posted this chapter late. :(_**

**_-Emmichan236_**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm coming with you!

**_Chapter 7: I'm coming with you!_**

**_A Nalu fan fiction_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL_**

Mavis stood there with disbelief..."An Elements Dragon Slayer." Sabertooth now had the strongest guild master. Natalie looks around at her ex-guild and smirks. "All of you will regret looking down at me." Sabertooth then leaves. Lucy walks up to Natsu. "Natsu are you okay?" Natsu takes a deep breath. "She's strong." Mavis looks around with a worried expression. "Number 1?" "Yes number 6?" Makarov whispers to Mavis. "What type of magic was that?" Mavis looks at Natsu. "It was Dragon Slayer Magic." Makarov seemed confused. "But she wasn't using just one element." The whole guild pays attention to Mavis and Makarov's conversation. "It's the strongest type of Dragon Slayer magic there is, it's the Elements Dragon Slayer." Natsu and Lucy were shocked. "So that means she can use any type of Dragon Slayer element?" Lucy asked. "She needs to acquire them first, shes already got Flame, Lightning, Iron, Sky, Shadow, White, and I think I sensed Poison, Emerald and Rock." Natsu tried to get up. "Does that mean she can defeat acnologia?" Mavis nods.

**5 years pass (At Fairy Tail)**

"Landon you have to listen to your Dad and train." Landon turns the other way. "But I don't want to be a Dragon Slayer." Natsu comes up to Lucy and Landon. "Come on Landon lets go!" Landon turns the other way. Natsu sighs. "We can't force him to do what he doesn't want to do." Gajeel and Gray come up to Natsu with their sons. "Oi' Natsu, your kid not cooperating with you?!" Gray and Gajeel laugh. "Shut up Stripper." Natsu was mad. Every one else's children already learned the basics of their magic, only Landon refused to. Jay Gray and Juvia's son walks up to Landon with Gajeel and Levy's son Grier. "Hey Landon wanna play with us?" Landon looks at Jay and Grier. "Does it involve magic?" Jay and Grier look at each other and smile. "Nope." They both say in unison. "Okay I guess I'll play." The three boys run off into the woods. "Hey Flame brain!" Natsu turns to look at Gray. "Did you hear the news about Sabertooth?" "No..." Gray smirked. "Well, I heard that the acnologia team is coming to Magnolia." Natsu eyes widen. "Natalie is coming here?!" Gray nods. "That's what it looks like." Lucy hears what Gray is telling Natsu and she immediately runs to the harbor.

**With Sabertooth**

"Master why are we coming back here? Didn't you already prove your point?" Natalie ignores Sting. "Rogue call Lucy Heartfilia and tell me to come here asap!" Then all of a sudden there is a knock at the door. When they open the door...there stood Lucy. "Oh look here she is." Lucy looks at Natalie straight in the eyes. "Let me go with you." Natalie chuckled. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

**_Dadadadada! Thats it! So Lucy is joining Sabertooth's mission to destroy acnologia. We all know what happened last time we saw him. Fairy tail almost died. What's going to happen next? I don't know. I guess you'll just have to wait for tomorrow!_**

**_Remember to leave a review!_**

**_-Emmichan236 _**


	8. Chapter 8: A Defeat

**Chapter 8: A Defeat**

**A Nalu Fanfiction**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_**

**With Sabertooth and Lucy**

Lucy looked at her daughter. Shes grown and matured so much. "Master Natalie we Acnologia shouldn't be that far ahead." Natalie smirked "Lets go." They headed to dragon rock the home of Acnologia. "Lucy stay back." Lucy nodded at Sting's command. "Ok men take your places." Natalie took a deep breath. Then she began walking slowly toward the entrance. "Show yourself." Natalie was clenching her fists. "COME OUT I SAY!" Suddenly a huge mass beagn walking toward Natalie. "Finally." Acnologia stood there fave to face with Natalie. The guild moved back. "I'll go easy on you chum." Natalie charged for Acnologia's back. "ULTIMATE NOVA WAVE OF THE ELEMENTAL DRAGON!" Acnologia roared. "SECRET ART OF THE ELEMENTAL DRAGON SLAYER! ELEMENTAL DRAGON SLAY!" Right before Natalie slayed Acnologia he let out a huge dragon roar toward Lucy and Sabertooth. That was the end of Acnologia. Now the strongest Dragon Slayer is Natalie. Natalie hopped off Acnologia and she ran toward her guild and her Mother. Sting grabbed Lucy and began shaking her. "LUCY?!" Natalie's eyes widened. Her Mother was dying.

**1 week later. At Fairy Tail's guild**

Natsu paced back and fourth. Landon sat by the bar staring at his Dad who had a serious look on his face. Mira sets a chocolate shake by Landon. "No new news on your Mother huh?" Landon looked down at his shake. "Nope not one word." Erza and Wendy enter the guild Natsu runs up to them. "Any news?" Erza shakes her head. "No one knows where she could have gone." Landon looked at his Dad and back down at his shake. "If only I could do something." He mumbled to himself.

**At sabertooth**

Natalie looked at sting. "How is she doing?" Sting smiled. "She's almost recovered." Natalie took a deep breath and smiled. "I bet Natsu and Landon are worried." Sting nodded. Lucy began to open her eyes. "See Master, she's waking up." Natalie sat next to Lucy. "Are you feeling well?" Lucy gave Natalie a blank stare. "Who are you?" Natalie's eyes widen and she frantically turns to Sting. "Let me call the doctor." Sting races put of the room. Natalie grabs Lucy's hand. "It's me Natalie, The guild master for Sabertooth." Lucy stared at Natalie. "You're my Mother." Natalie looked down at her and Lucy's hands. Lucy looked at her left hand. A ring. "I'm married?!" Natalie nods. "You're in the guild Fairy Tail along with my Father and younger brother Landon." Lucy stares into Natalie's eyes. "Why aren't we in the same guild." Lucy was confused. Natalie sighed. "I did something I shouldn't have done." Lucy pats Natalie's head. "Its okay." She smiled. Natalie sat there staring into her Mother's eyes and she began to cry.

"She has amnesia." Natalie sighed. "Thats what I thought." Sting held is chin. "What are we going to do with her until she gets her memories back?" Natalie sits down. "I guess we take care of her for the meantime." "But what are we going to tell Fairy Tail?!" Natalie stands up. "Nothing. For now."

**3 weeks later/At Fairy Tail**

"Still no news on your Mom." Landon nods. "What could have happened to her?" Natsu sat next to Landon. "What are we going to do if she doesn't come back?" Natsu placed his had on Landon's head. "Not sure Kiddo. We have to wait to see."

**Back at Sabertooth**

"Natalie-chan!" Natalie turned around to see Lucy running toward her. "Yes?" Lucy help her knees as she caught her breath. "Where are you going?" Natalie turned around. "To a meeting Ill be back before dinner." Lucy nodded. "Be careful!" Natalie headed toward her carriage.

**Natalie's POV:**

I bet Natsu and Landon are worried about Lucy. I feel like I should tell them and give Lucy back, but I actually like having my Mother around. Ill take care of her until she gets her memories back. I have to act natural If Fairy Tail's master asks I don't know anything. I hate doing this but I have to, I want to.

**At Fairy Tail**

"Master ask if anyone has seen Lucy!" Makarov nodded. "Ok Natsu I understand you've told me that 100 times already." Natsu sighed. "It's just that Im worried, Lucy hasn't left in years." Makarov began walking out of the guild with Natsu following him. "Maybe she needed a break." "But wouldn't she inform us first?" Makarov nodded. "It's not like her to leave like that but everyone has their reasons." Natsu nodded. "Have a good meeting Master."

**At the meeting**

"Hello Makarov." Makarov looked up at Natalie. She had gotten taller. "Hello Natalie." Natalie nodded. "Ah, Natalie have you seen or heard of your mother?" Natalie gulped. "Uhh, no I haven't, why?" Makarov sighed. "Well Lucy has disappeared." "Disappeared?" Makarov nodded and took a seat. "She left without saying a word, it was a few weeks ago." Natalie nodded and sat next to Makarov. "Well if I hear anything Ill inform you." Makarov nodded. The meeting began. Blue Pegasus Master: "Well first things first, I want to congratulate Sabertooth's Master on defeating Acnologia and becoming the strongest Dragon Slayer!." Everyone began clapping while Makarov stared at Natalie with amazement. (Makarov's thoughts: she defeated the dragon that our guild couldn't even take on.)

**Later/At Fairy Tail**

"SHE DEFEATED ACNOLOGIA?!" Everyone said in disbelief. Makarov nodded. Landon started at his hands. (Landon's thoughts: Could I be as strong as her?) Natsu sighed. "My little brat." Natsu smiled. Everyone stared at Natsu. "Why is everyone starting at me?" "You smiled Dad." Lisanna nodded. "We haven't seen you smile in a while." Natsu smiled again. "Well I have to be proud of my daughter."

**Whats Natsu's feelings toward Natalie? When will Lucy get her memories back? Find out next time. Sorry for not posting. Ive been binge watching anime and I had writers block. ): ANYWAY Im back :) and I might be busy because of school ): Please leave a review! I love reading your feedback! And my new series is delayed...I deleted it ._. It was an accident but Im in the process of making a new one! Till next time! **


	9. Chapter 9: Our Mother

**Chapter 9: Our Mother**

**A Nalu Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**Natsu's POV**

I don't hate my little brat. She's still my daughter. I can't hate her. She's making her life and I'm making my own life with Lucy and Landon. Though Lucy has disappeared she's still a part of the family. I do wish we could go to the old days where Natalie was just a little 5 year old. We were all happy. We all got along great. And when Landon was born Natalie was excited to be a big sister and teach him the ways of a dragon slayer. We were all happy. I want to go back. I want to be happy...

**(back to 3rd person) At Fairy Tail**

Landon looked up at Natsu who had a blank face. "Dad?" No response from Natsu. "Dad?" Still nothing. Landon raised his fist that showed his bright neon yellow flames. "DAD!" Natsu flinched."huh?" but his reaction was too late. Landon punched Natsu in the face with his fist. "UMPH" Natsu fell off his seat. "Hahaha sorry Dad." Nastu stared at Landon with amazement. "You..." Landon raised his fists. "It's not like I don't know how to use Dragon Slayer magic." Nastsu smiled and brought Landon down with him. " Oi'! Ya can't do that with out consequences!"

**Back at Sabertooth**

Natalie got out of her carriage. Sting bowed "Welcome back Master." Natalie nodded and walked toward her office. "Ah Master Natalie how did the meeting go?" Natalie opened the door. "Good." Sting closed the door behind him. "did anyone ask about Lucy?" Natalie nodded and sat down. "Yeah Makarov asked me if I knew anything about it." Sting stood next to Natalie's desk. "I just pretended not to know what happened." Sting nodded. "Anyway where is my mother?" "She's up in her room writing." Natalie nodded. "And Rogue? Where is he?" Sting looked down at his feet. "Well...Rogue did something...he shouldn't have done." Natalie glared at Sting. "What did he do?" Sting sighed. "He told Lucy about your past with Fairy Tail."

**Back with Natsu and Landon**

"Catch me if ya can Dad" They were playing around at the local park. like Father like Son. "Oi'! Landon wait up for your old man!" Lisanna walked towards the two Dragon Slayers. "Ah! Hi Lisanna! Lisanna waved at Landon. "Oi' Lisanna what's up?" Lisanna smiled. "Ah I just wanted to see how you two were doing." Natsu smiled and waved at Landon who was sitting on the slide. "Great! I haven't have had this much fun in forever!" Lisanna smiled. "It's great finally seeing you two get along." Natsu smiled. "It feels great too!"

**At Sabertooth**

Natalie knocked on Lucy's door. "Come in." Natalie walked in. "I'm back." Lucy smiled. "Welcome back Natalie." Natalie sat next to Lucy. "Mom..." Lucy tilted her head. "Yes sweetie?" Natalie gulped. "Mom, I'm sorry." Lucy was confused. "Why are you sorry you didn't do anything wrong." Natalie hugged Lucy. "I'm sorry for being a terrible daughter..." Lucy stroked Natalie's head. "Sweetie I'm your mother. I'm always going to forgive you and love you." Lucy hugged Natalie.

**(NATALIE'S POV) **

My mom was hugging me. She said she loves me. I've haven't felt this feeling in a while before. being loved. I like it I like this feeling.

**6 Months Later**

(At Fairy Tail) "Hey squirt!" Natsu ruffled Landon's hair. "Dad! Don't do that!" Natsu Laughed. "Ah I forgot you're 8 now!" Landon pouted. "I'm going down to play with Jay and Grier." Natsu smiled and saw his son run out the guild gates. "COME BACK BEFORE DINNER TIME!" Landon waved his hand back and kept walking. Natsu stood there staring at Landon has he walked away. Lisanna walked up behind Natsu. "He's already this big!" Natsu nodded. Lisanna hugged Nastu from behind. "Are you excited to tell him the news?" Natsu nodded again. "very."

**1 Year Later**

"Natalie." Natalie looked up from her desk where Sting stood. "Yes Sting?" She looked back at her paper. "Your carriage has arrived to pick you and Lucy." Natalie nodded. "Alright I'll go right now. Go inform Lucy please." Sting nodded and walked out of Natalie's office. Natalie had decided to take Lucy back to Fairy Tail. A few weeks ago Lucy gained her memories back.

**At Fairy Tail**

"Dad." Natsu looked up from the table. "Yeah?" Landon was standing aside the table. "Can I go to the park with my friends?" Natsu smiled. "Sure kid knock yourself out." Landon smiled. "Thanks Dad!" Natsu waved at Landon as he walked out of the guild. "He sure has been accepting the marriage well." Natsu turned around and saw Mira. "Yeah. Better than I expected." Natsu and Lisanna got Married a few weeks ago.

**Back at Sabertooth**

"Sting!" Sting stared at Rogue who had ran into the guild. "What's up?" Rogue stood in front of Sting as he caught his breath. "Did Natalie and Lucy leave yet?" Sting nodded. "They left about an hour ago." "Crap. I'm too late." Sting was confused. "Too late?" Rogue nodded. "I saw a special edition of Sorcerer Weekly at Mage Weekly." Now Sting was more confused. "Special Edition?" Rogue nodded. "It was about Natsu remarrying." Stings eyes widened. "W-what?!"

**With Lucy and Natalie**

"Look were almost there." Lucy looked out the window. "Mom." Lucy turned to Natalie. "Yes?" Natalie kept her eyes on her feet. "If you ever want to come visit me at Sabertooth you can come anytime." Lucy smiled. "Of course I will!" Natalie looked at Lucy and smiled. "Are you going to go see your father and brother in the guild?" Natalie sighed. "I have to apologize to everyone." Lucy nodded. "I see." Natalie smiled. "I'll walk in after a while." Lucy nodded and smiled. "I'm going to miss you and everyone at Sabertooth. You've changed it so much, it's so peaceful." Natalie smiled. "Thank you." They both hugged. "See were almost there Mom." Lucy looked out the window and saw Landon at the park. "hey lets walk the rest of the way!" Natalie nodded and opened the door. "Hey wait a second. Isn't that?" Lucy ran toward the park where Landon was with his friends. "LANDON!" Landon turned around and saw his mother running towards him. "M-mom?"

**Yay! Chapter 9 is done! I had started it earlier but I forgot to save and it all got deleted... BUT I rewrote it! But I forgot to save my progress... BUT I REWROTE IT! :D this chapter was trouble. But It's done. Remember to leave a review! I love reading your feedback! :) I hoped you liked this chapter and expect at least one per week. Sometimes two if Its finished early! :D THANK YOU! Till Next Time!**


End file.
